


he had it coming (oh yes, oh yes)

by jaded_of_mara



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, guess who just got MURDERED!, the others are all there i just dont wanna clog up their tags cause thats a pet peeve of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: The man appeared at dinner. He took drastic action. He became their new dad.





	he had it coming (oh yes, oh yes)

They're all 13 years old when it happens. What was supposed to be a normal, if not peaceful, dinner was interrupted by an unexpected guest.

Vanya is the first to see him, if only because she's at the foot of the table, and the man appears behind Reginald at the head of the table. Literally appears, in a flash of blue light both like and unlike Five's.

Klaus would have been the first to notice, if he had been in the habit of pointing out the people he saw to those around him. And the man did look too horrible to be real, at first. He was old, as old as their father, at least. He was covered in dust and blood, that might have been his, or might have belonged to one of the many ghosts surrounding him. He was skeleton-thin, and so dehydrated it made Klaus thirsty just looking at him.

Honestly, Klaus would just write him off and go back to not listening to whatever lecture their father had prepared this time, if not for Vanya's gasp at the end of the table.

All seven of them watched the strange man with bated breath, but Reginald had yet to look up from his meal. The man put a finger to his lips and winked sardonically. Something about him nagged at them all, something familiar.

All Vanya, little powerless Vanya, could do was watch as the man pulled out a handgun with a suppressor. She was frozen, she couldn't do anything. (A tiny, rebellious part of her wanted to see what would happen next.)

The man looked straight at her and gestured to his ears. Vanya took the hint and covered hers. She closed her eyes for good measure. Klaus and Ben followed suit.

When she was sure it was over, she looked over the blood-covered table to see her father, slumped over. Dead.

The man smirked, cleaning off his gun. "Hey, kids. I'm your new dad."

**Author's Note:**

> title from what i think??? those lyrics from chicago are. maybe. idk. it's late and i wanna hit 20 fics b4 the 16th of august wish me LUCK


End file.
